The Truth
by Rosy12686
Summary: Hey, it's the creator of "The Dispirited" Yeah! It's me Rosey! I'm here with another story to start out fresh again, I hope you all enjoy! This contains MAJOR FEELS as well as MAJOR SPOILERS for Three Gems and a baby. The gems tell Steven the story of when they were snowed in together for the first time, but leave a HUGE part out that will cause some concern on his part. Enjoy!
1. Story time

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me, Rosey12686! I know, I know I have been gone for about three years now, and I haven't finished my story, Dispirited like I promised, BUT there is a very good explanation for which I speak of. Except, I do not want to get into that right now. I will when I beg myself to keep writing, it really helps. Anyways, I am here with another story for you all! Since, you know, it's better to just start off fresh! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SU!**

 **NOTE: This story is about an alternate end to "Three Gems and A baby" the feels are huge here, as always and I had a dream about this and this is how it went… (HUGE SPOILERS)**

Steven, Greg, and the gems were all together in front of the fire.

"Wow! It's really coming down out there!" He smiled with joy. "I don't think I have ever seen it snow like this before!"

Garnet leaned towards him. "That's not entirely true…" She smiled, mysteriously.

Pearl smiled with nervousness and then looked at Garnet, signaling her. "We can't tell him about the part that…" Garnet cut her off.

"Trust me, that part will be kept confidential." She looked at Pearl.

Pearl assumed that Garnet knew what she was doing so she continued. She smiled and giggled. "Oh! You mean…!" She looked at Greg to start the story.

Steven giggled and looked at Greg anxiously as he looked at the gems nervously. "Uh, yeah! You were just a baby. Vidalia let us stay at her place while her family was out of town!" He looked forward, signaling for the gems to take their part.

Pearl smiled, "We came over with presents and-"

"WE STRAIGHT UP NAPPED YOU!" Amethyst said, cutting Pearl off.

Frustrated, Pearl yelled. "AMETHYST!"

She laughed obnoxiously.

In shock, Steven yelled "WAAAAIIITTT! You what?!"

Pearl tried to explain but Garnet jumped in. "Steven, we had our reasons. Now, amethyst, let Pearl finish what she was going to say." She said calmly.

Pearl pointed her nose up in the air and smiled with pride. "As I was saying…"

Steven took a sip of his hot cocoa, looking at Pearl with curiosity.

"While you were on the couch, after we opened your presents of course…" She looked at Greg. "To which your father thought to be useless to a human baby such as yourself, your gen glowed and-"

Amethyst jumped up, "That's how we knew you were one of us! So when Greg went to another room, we kidnapped you, right Garnet?!"

Garnet looked at Steven with seriousness. "We only did so because we knew you held the power of your mother. That one glow…" She wiped a tear from under visors. "Could have meant anything… but at the time, we didn't know what it meant. We assumed your mother was trying to communicate with us."

Pearl turned away with a hand up to her face, blue blush covering her face as a tear fell to the ground.

Steven noticed this and looked back to Garnet who was now wiping the tears that fell from her visors.

Greg pulled his son into a tight hug and cried as well.

Steven looked around and wondered why it was so emotional. He knew they always talked about her but didn't think this was as bad as the times that they shared their now painful memories with him. "W-wait...what exactly happened?" He looked around at them. "You guys usually don't get this upset…"

Pearl looked at the time and got up slowly, wiping her tears away. "Well, Steven...it's late you should be getting to bed."

"B-But…!" He tried to get back onto the subject.

Greg looked at his son, wiping the remainder of his own pain. "Son, it is pretty late. I needs my rest to get ready for another day at the carwash tomorrow anyway!" He ruffled Steven's hair.

He looked up at Garnet and she nodded with agreement. Bending down, she looked to him eye to eye. "Besides, you need to rest, we are going on a huge mission tomorrow and we are going to need your help." She smiled standing up, placing her hands on her hips.

He looked down with a small concerned smile. "Heh, okay."

Amethyst picked him up and swung him around, shapeshifting into a buff version of herself."You need sleep to get big and strong like meeeee" She said in her rather deep voice.

Steven yawned. "Okay guys. Thanks for telling me that story, I hope we can finish it tomorrow!"

They all looked at each other with concern and quietly agreed.

Steven hugged them all and walked up to his room and jumped into his bed, covering up, staring at the ceiling.

"I wonder why they won't tell me what happened...did I do something wrong? Did I hurt them?" He thought to himself. After a while of over thinking, he finally fell asleep with the thought stuck to his mind.

Little did he know the silent pain that was being felt below him in the living room...

 **A/N: Well guys, I'm really tired, I thought this would be a good place to stop. I will upload tomorrow at some point! Yes, I'm sure this time! I'm sorry it seemed short and y'know, weird or anything. I have had writers block for quite sometime and I would appreciate any kind reviews! It's gonna take a lot of practice to get over this block, but I will get through it! Anyway, thanks for reading! I love you all!**

 **~Rosey**


	2. The Conversation

**The Conversation**

 **A/N: Weeeellll, I'm back! And things are about to get interesting. For now, I'm just gonna act like I never disappeared for the three years I was gone, I'll keep the Author Notes short so we can get on with the fic!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SU!**

Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Greg all sat in the living room silence floating about them. They were all sitting there, staring at the fire as they all hid their silent pain from each other.

After a long while, they heard the soft snores of Steven and heard him murmuring in his sleep. Greg had finally fell asleep at the silence.

Garnet was the first to break the silence. She waved her hand in front of her face, causing her visors to disappear. The pained look on her face made the silence grow deeper. She finally spoke with a half broken and cracked voice. "Steven…" She bowed her head and sighed. "He can't know about what happened…He can't know that we as his guardians, failed him." She said looking down.

Pearl was the next to speak. "He can't find out…that he died…that I...that I did w-what I did…" At this point tears were sliding down her blue tinted cheeks.

"Pearl…" Amethyst sighed. "We were all just...oblivious at the time. We wouldn't have known what to do…"

Garnet looked up and took a deep breath. "I think we should tell him…"

Pearl and Amethyst looked at Garnet with shocked and worried looks.

"WHAT?!" Amethyst yelled.

Garnet immediately shushed her.

Pearl's face was a blue tint at this point. "N-No! W- we can't do that! Rose would be so disappointed...Rose-"

Garnet cut her off. "Rose is not here. This is about Steven. All that matters is that we were able to revive him. All that matters is that he is here. He needs to know at some point. We shouldn't let it be kept a dark secret. And Pearl…"

Pearl looked at the leader with pained eyes.

"I think you should be the one to show him."

Pearls face turned white. "Sh-show him…?"

Amethyst caught on to what Garnet was saying. "Yeah, with your gem!"

Pearl looked down. The lines beneath her eyes had shown the stress that she had been put under all these years. She began to think that maybe it would be a good time to show Steven what had happened on that fateful day. "Okay...but I just don't want to see the pain that will come to him, what if I showed him in his sleep?"

"That might work." Garnet said. "This way, he can see it with his own eyes. And by morning, we will be prepared to talk."

Amethyst and Pearl agreed with a head nod.

Garnet stood up and looked up at Steven sleeping sound. They all walked up the stairs and gathered around him as he slept with a slight smile on his face. Pearl'a gem lit up and a hologram appeared. Snow was on the ground…

 **A/N: Well, that's it for the night. New Upload will be tomorrow. Can't you just wait to see poor Steven's reaction?! I know I can't. Thanks for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated!**

~ **Rosey**


End file.
